grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Holgar
History Prior to the First War Born into the Blackrock clan five years before the First War, Holgar was the son of a blacksmith named Ghordok and his wife, a skilled warrior named Kel'dra. He was to be the greatest of their bloodline, to win great honor for their family and clan, and to exceed both his parents in their respective fields. However, this future did not come to pass. Instead, the orc warlocks came for him, when he was but a year old. Two years prior, they had begun to use fel magic to age the young of the Blackrock clan, and intended to do the same to the infant Holgar. Ghordok, having seen the effects of fel on the children, refused, arguing that when his son reached twelve years of age, adulthood amongst the orcs, they would train him to be the greatest conqueror the Blackrock clan had ever seen. The warlocks replied that they would not have to wait twelve years for him to become a great conqueror, and when Holgar's parents resisted further, they were slain. Holgar cried for many days and many nights after this, until the time finally came for the warlocks to work their dark magics on him. He, along with the other children of his clan, were painfully transformed through fel magic into adults, the process driving some insane. Holgar, however, managed to hang on to his sanity. The First and Second Wars He, and the others who had been barely more than infants when they were aged, experienced nothing but fear, confusion, and anger when they were marched to the mountain that would become the Throne and forced to drink Mannoroth's blood. They became mindless, rage-fueled berserkers, and when they were brought to Shattrath, Holgar indiscriminately murdered scores of innocent Draenei. In the years that followed, he would come to kill many other foes, not only Draenei and Arakkoa, but also mighty beasts and, when Draenor itself started to die, and the native creatures were all but extinct, even other orcs. During these times, he was little more than a rampaging monster. The blood of Mannoroth had slowed the development of his mind, which after two years was only barely beginning to catch up. Then, the Dark Portal was constructed, and the orcish Horde poured through its maw into the new land of Azeroth. The First War was a chaotic time of war, fire, and slaughter, culminating in the burning of Stormwind, which Halgor eagerly participated in. It was only in the year or so following the First War that Holgar finally began to truly grow into an adult. This was, in part, due to a friend of his father's, a fellow Blackrock smith named Togrem, who become something of a surrogate father to the confused young orc. He taught him to read and write, and when the Horde occupied Khaz Modan, he began teaching Holgar how to smith, using the stolen forges of the dwarves. Holgar, although reluctant to learn, did so eagerly. He matured greatly in that time, although he was still gripped by the blood thirst, as most orcs were. He also began to learn more of his parents, and came, like many other orcs, to distrust the now-enslaved warlocks because of this. This distrust would prove to be entirely reasonable, as Gul'dan betrayed the Horde and fled towards the Tomb of Sargeras, with Orgrim Doomhammer sending elements of the Blackrock clan after them. Togrem and Holgar were part of this force, and it was at the Tomb that Togrem was slain, drained of his very life force by one of Gul'dan's treacherous warlocks. It was here, pulling his axe out the warlock's skull, that Halgor's hatred for the foul wielders of the fel arts was born. The New Horde Soon afterwards, Doomhammer's army was forced by the Alliance to fall back to Blackrock Spire, and although Halgor and the rest returned as reinforcements, what remained of the Horde was quickly defeated. Holgar channeled his rage at the death of his mentor into fighting them, but was ultimately captured and forced into servitude at an Alliance internment camp. It was there, during those 13 long years, that everything Holgar had done, the atrocities he had comitted, caught up with him as the effects of fel magic and Mannoroth's blood slowly wore off. He became lethargic, depressed, and filled with regret. It was only when the young shaman, Thrall, came about, preaching of self-improvement and redemption, that Holgar's will reignited, and he joined the new Horde with renewed enthusiasm. However, as the orcs settled into a relatively more peaceful lifestyle in Durotar, he began to feel lost. His entire life up up until Thrall had been spent in as a murderous, genocidal brute, slaughtering indiscriminately. Without war, he felt meaningless, and yet, he also did not wish to go back to war,. So, he set out into the land of Kalimdor, taking up shamanism and rediscovering his passion for blacksmithing; the shamanistic way helped to calm his mind and bring a sense of peace to his shattered mind and spirit, the art of smithing helped him reconnect with his past and all those who had died for him, and both helped give him the sense of purpose which he had previously lacked. Personality In the five years since the orcs settled in Kalimdor, Holgar has changed. No longer is he as battle-hungry as he formerly was, having become a calmer man. He still dislikes the Alliance, slightly, though he would rather make peace with them than not. If it becomes truly necessary, however, he will pick up his axe and wage war on them. Warlocks, however, are a different story entirely. He ''hates ''them, utterly, and would glady see them expunged completely from the face of Azeroth. Truly, he does not understand why Thrall allows them to fester in Orgrimmar's underbelly. Thrall, however, is the Warchief, and therefore Holgar must respect his decision. Other than that, he holds no significant ill will towards anyone else. It is certainly remarkable, that, for all that has happened to him, he has managed to mature as much as he has, and the fact that he was able to do so speaks to his strength of will. However, he is still frequently haunted by nightmares of his ''literal ''transformation into an adult, his actions and the actions of the Horde in the First and Second wars; he is rather traumatized by it all, although his adoption of shamanism has helped comfort him in this aspect. As a consequence of his painful past, he is remarkably empathetic and sensitive to the pain of others, and takes great care to avoid hurting those he cares about. He's more or less friendly to everyone, unless they prove themselves to be truly undeserving of his loyalty. Appearance Holgar is a large, musclebound young orc, his dark green skin covered in scars from his time as a mindless warrior of the old Horde. What little hair lives on his head is gathered up into a short ponytail, with a short beard coating the lower edge of his face. Like many orcs, his eyes are red, an aftereffect of their corruption. Trivia *He is not often seen around Orgrimmar, instead wandering Kalimdor and the rest of Azeroth as part of his shamanistic profession. *He doesn't have a last name yet, as he hasn't done anything particularly noteworthy, and also does not remember his parent's surname. Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Shaman